iReturn to Life
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: Following a tragic accident, a mysterious scientist offers to return Freddie Benson to life. However, his resurrection is only the start of a path set upon only by one other.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Author's note: So this is the first chapter to a story challenge that I initially ran by Challenge King and that he refined. For anyone who has seen the film, I'm doing this story based of of that. I personally thought that the film was pretty good in spite of negative reviews. As most of you can imagine, there is a particular point within the timeline in which someone experiences a rather major change to their character. And as you can imagine, things will get pretty crazy. So sit back and relax and enjoy this story.

Seattle, Washington

January 18, 2010

Freddie Benson, tech producer for iCarly, walked along with Carly Shay the love of his life, and Sam Puckett. It was just another day as the trio walked along the streets hoping to fulfill a dare to a regular viewer, which involved Carly dressed in a pink bunny outfit. Freddie would readily admit to himself that even with the hilarious costume, the brunette hostess looked adorable. The pair came to a stop at a four-way intersection as they waited for the light to change color.

"Good thing we got enough footage to satisfy the guy who posed the dare," Freddie stated, hoping to break the silence.

"Good. Now mama can get back to some delicious ham. And I can stop listening to you dorking off," Sam said as she looked both ways.

"Dammit Sam, I am tired of you and your bullshit. Do you know anything other than insulting people for no reason?!" Freddie shouted at the blonde.

"Guys! Please, not now. Just leave it alone," Carly said as she took a step across the street. Unfortunately, she didn't look before she crossed. So she was unaware that a large taco delivery truck was quickly approaching her.

As Freddie turned away to follow Carly, he noticed just in time that while the street was clear, the light had not changed for them to walk across. Freddie looked to his left and saw the taco truck with Carly directly in it's path. Before he even realized what he was doing, his feet had begun moving swiftly towards the brunette. It was only seconds, but it was enough for Freddie to dive at Carly and shove her out of the way. Sadly, for the tech producer, he was not able avoid the oncoming vehicle. As he shoved the brunette hostess out of the way, the taco truck had rammed the his front side, crushing his ribs and knocking him unconscious.

Carly looked up after she landed on her back and surveyed the scene around her. She saw that the taco truck had remained on the road but stopped and was parked. As she took a closer look, she saw that there was a small trail of blood on the hood of the truck. She looked around until she stopped and her heart lurched. Freddie was in the middle of the road, with his right arm and left leg twisted in an odd angle. A large gash was present on his forehead and blood was dribbling out of his mouth.

"Nooooooo! Oh god, no! Freddie, wake up! Please wake up!" Carly shouted at her friend as she went to him and held onto him. Sam immediately went into action and called an ambulance, before she snuck off and was not seen again. As Carly held the tech producer, tears fell from her eyes ass he lamented on the possibility of his death.

?

Freddie looked around at the gray landscape. The buildings in the city appeared in nothing but gray. Even the people appeared gray as the tech producer looked closely at them. Before he took a step away, Freddie was accompanied by a man with an olive skin tone, with a short, tapered haircut and wearing a black duster with blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Who are you?" the teen asked. The man smiled at him.

"You can call me Michael. I'm here to keep you company," the man said.

"Michael. That name sounds familiar," Freddie said.

"I should hope so. Anyway, I'll be staying with you until you return," Michael said.

"Return to where? I'm still in Seattle. Eerything is gray for some odd reason," Freddie said. Michael looked somberly at the young man.

"What was the last thing you remember before waking up?" Michael asked.

"I was with Carly and Sam. Carly started crossing the street without looking. I saw that taco truck coming at her. I chased after her and pushed her out of the way. Something hit me and I blacked out. That was it," Freddie said.

"Take a look at the street," Michael said. Freddie did as he was instructed and saw that the truck had blood on it. As he looked further, he found Carly cradling someone in her arms. He was shocked to discover that it was himself.

"I died," Freddie said.

"Yes. But you won't be for much longer. Come with me. You'll need to be somewhere peaceful," Michael said as he laid a hand on Freddie's shoulder, and they suddenly vanished.

Seattle General Hospital

Doctors and nurses were scattering doing everything they could to revive the fifteen year old boy who was brought in after a horrible accident. Outside of his room, his mother Marissa stood crying her eyes out while Carly sat nearby with a solemn look on her face. Sam, however, was noticeably absent as Carly had contacted her and the blonde responded that she was at the Shay apartment. The younger Shay sibling could only shake her head at the blonde. It was fifteen more minutes before a male doctor with salt and pepper hair came out with a grim expression.

"How is he?" Marissa asked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Benson. We did everything we could. But unfortunately his injuries were too extensive. He didn't make it," The doctor replied. Marissa broke down even further as the news of her only son's death hit her hard. Carly got up and laid a hand of Marissa only for the redheaded-brunette to slap it away.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't been so reckless, my son would still here! It should've been you!" Marissa yelled, trying to claw at the brunette. Carly leapt away and quickly made her way out of the hospital with tears falling freely from her eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Marissa had calmed down and stared at her son's body in the hospital's morgue. She heard the door open behind her and footsteps that sounded like heels clacking on the floor.

"Ms. Benson?" came a woman's voice. Marissa turned to see a blonde woman with an appearance close to her age. Although Marissa would admit only to herself that she was jealous that the blonde had kept her youth.

"My name is Doctor Terra Wade. I'm here to talk to you about helping your son," the newcomer explained carefully.

"He can't be helped," the mother said.

"Actually, he can be. There's still a window where he can be back on his feet. I should warn you, this type of thing has only been done once. And it's a bit...risky. But we will help him, if you wish us to," Dr. Wade explained.

"What does it involve and how much?" the nurse asked.

"We're going to restart his body. It wasn't long ago that he had undergone this experience. So the window is still begin enough that he can come back. And we're doing this free charge," Dr. Wade said with a small smile. Marissa looked at her son's body and looked back to the blonde.

"Do it."

Two days later...

Inside the operating room, equipment was set up all over to accommodate the equipment that Dr. Wade had brought in for the event. In the viewing area, Marissa sat as she watched the preparations alongside Carly, Spencer, and Sam. The nurse was reluctant to really have them there due to her own personals reasons. However, with the exception of Sam, She could see that Carly and Spencer cared.

"Beginning revivification process," Dr. Wade said into the microphone console.

The equipment started up with the hums and tumbles of the gears in the machines. On the table in a cylindrical device, Freddie's body laid within the middle of the device with wires stuck to his chest and head. As the device begins to pick up running speed, Dr. Wade checks the monitors to make sure the settings are adjusted accordingly.

"Beginning defibrillation," Dr. Wade said. She had set the machine to run fifteen thousand joules of electricity through the teenager's body.

As the electricity began picking up, everyone in the viewing area looked on in anticipation. As the electricity finally reach Freddie, his body jerked as the energy coursed through his body. As Terra looked at the monitor, she saw that his heart began beating and his brainwaves began increasing in activity. As the counter on the screen reach one hundred percent, Terra powered the machine down so that Freddie's body could let the energy flow. Terra checked the monitor and smiled as she saw that Freddie's heartbeat and brainwaves were steady. The doctor approached Freddie and smiled as he looked around. As his eyes stopped on the blonde scientist, she could only keep smiling as she looked down at him.

"Welcome back."


End file.
